Ulric Religion
The Religion of Ulric is a Hellenistic religion based around the worship of the Titan Ulric and is dominant in several provinces inside the Imperial Empire of Germania. Like the others, he was, in the distant past, the god of one of the great tribes of men that would eventually come together to form the human nations of the present day. The tribe that worshipped Ulric were called the Utogens, and inhabited the lands that are now the north of the Empire. Ulric is one of the oldest of all'gods worshipped by men. His worship was well established before Sigmar's name was even known, and it was the High Priest of Ulric himself who crowned Sigmar as the first Emperor. Along with Myrmidia, goddess of War and Sigmar, the deified founder of the Empire, Ulric is a warrior god. However, where Myrmidia stands for the science and art of battle and Sigmar for the righteous power to smite evil, Ulric's domain is honour, bravery and prowess. He despises cowardice and weakness, and expects his followers to display directness and independence in all walks of life. Ulric is the fierce warrior god of battle, winter and wolves. He is acknowledged across the Old World but the centres of his worship are Middenheim, the city of the White Wolf, in the north of the Empire, and Erengrad in the central west part of Kizlev. Ulric is a pragmatic god and his church is less overtly pious than that of Sigmar, rarely inclined to holy crusades and dogmatic preaching. Ulric's domain is honour, bravery and prowess, and he has an intense hatred for cowardice and weakness. His followers are expected to be self-assured and independent, strong. fierce and honourable in all that they do. Always striving to live up to their god's high expectations, the Empire soldiers of the northern states are proud and brave warriors who will stand and fight Archaon and his hordes to the last man. History Early History According to the Liber Lupus (Book of the Wolf), the Cult Ulric is one of the oldest Human religions in the world. Millennia ago, Ulric is said to have led a tribe of Humans to a boundless, forested land. The tribe, called the Teutogens by most modern scholars, was wild and savage, and took to slaughtering the indigenous forest people to prove their worth. These bloody tribesmen quickly spread through the forests, butchering for many generations, exalting their God with every kill.After uncounted years of war and conquest, Ulric led his folk to a great, flat-topped mountain, hidden deep in the darkest recesses of the frigid north. To light their way, the God struck the mountain with his fist and a roaring, silvery flame sprung forth. The Teutogens followed this unearthly glow, until, in the heart of winter, they arrived at the base of the holy mountain. Hungry White Wolves hunted there and let loose blood-curdling howls as the Humans invaded their territory.The cold, weary tribesmen hefted their weapons and howled in return, unwilling to back away, no matter how tired or sore they were. Ulric, pleased with this,bathed them all in bright, white light, which panicked the wolves, t and caused them to flee. The Teutogens,in awe of the hallowed place, immediately swore to build the greatest of temples, and to forever worship Ulric, their God of Winter, War and Wolves Church of Ulric Category:Religion Category:Religion in Europe